


It's All In The Name

by ThatAloneOne



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Anger, Gen, Names, mispronunciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAloneOne/pseuds/ThatAloneOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always get her name wrong. Every single time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All In The Name

Sometimes B'Elanna just wants to crack everyone over the head with a bat'leth. Is it really that hard to pronounce her name?

Its  _B'Elanna_. Bey-El-Ah-Nah, with an extra emphasis on the  _Bay._  Said fluidly, not all separated, and  _certainly_ not Bell-ana. She understands that they aren't Klingon, and their human tongues and throats might not want to say her name right. She gets that they might not realize that they're pronouncing it wrong. But every single time, it grates on her ears like there's a targ trying to break into engineering by way of the plasma conduits.

_Ensign Nobody to Bellana._

_Hi, I'm Bellana Torres, chief engineer. How can I help you today?_

Instead of  _I'm_ _ **B'Elanna**_ _Torres and if you pronounce my name wrong_ _ **one more**_ _time you'll find yourself with a broken nose. Or face, I'm not too picky._

Kahless, sometimes she even says it wrong, when she's too bone-tired to argue them into the correct sounds. You get worn down after decades of stupid _petaQ's_ giving you gormless looks and mangling the word that represents you.

She thinks that's one of the reasons Tom wormed his way into her heart - he sometimes got it right. And sometimes is a hell of a lot better than never.

Still,  _B'Elanna_  feels bitter.


End file.
